


Swirling Feathers

by Fated_wings



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: This story takes place before my series New Beginnings. You're Cloud Strife's twin sister, you've been training with Zack and the three Generals. Now things are getting interesting as they returned from their missions





	1. Chapter 1

It was another boring Sunday, I flopped around on the couch for about forty-five minutes before giving up from my splayed position and shut off the T.V.  
'This is getting me nowhere, I need a mission, something to do other than sit on my ass." I thought, grabbing my shin high boots from the side of the couch, slipping them on and zipping them up around the back. I stood, grabbing the jacket that went over the turtle neck of the first class soldier uniform as I headed for the door out of my apartment, jumping back as the door burst open and gripped my Devil Bringer.  
"(Y-Y/n) help! Angeal's back and in a bad mood!" Zack cried as he collapsed in my doorway, panting and holding his sides.  
"Angeal's back? That's good to hear, I was getting bored sitting here." I smiled, lightly leaping over the weeping mass of soldier in front of me to head to the VR room and squeaked as he grabbed my foot. "Zack! Let go!" I growled as he pulled, causing me to go into the splits and glare back at him. "Zack... just because I can go into the splits, it does not mean I like doing so!"  
"(Y/n) he nearly crushed my ribs! I can't let you go train with him! Just stay and watch some T.V. while I recover!" he pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes and whimpering. I pushed myself onto my hands, swinging my free leg around to collide with his side and smirked at his yelp, causing him to let go of my leg.  
"I did tell you to let go, after all. I'm going to see if I can catch him before he's done." I smiled as I stood, straightening my jacket and sighed at his pathetic form. "You can crash here until you feel better, but stay off my bed." I shook my head, shutting the door behind me and headed to the elevator. I pressed the up button, planning on taking the short cut across the catwalk to the Shinra building instead of going down, out, and around. By the time of getting past the cops Angeal might be gone, and I couldn't let that happen.   
"Hurry up," I growled under my breath, tapping my toe as I waited for the door to open and quickly raced in as they opened, bumping into a very broad bare chest. "Oh, hi, Sephiroth. Didn't know you were back, too." I blushed slightly, taking a step back and turned, hitting the correct floor button.  
"Do you even look where you're going before just darting into a small space? What if I'd been an enemy?" Sephiroth growled down at me, his pupils focusing.  
"I have Devil Bringer with me, if you were Wauti you'd be dead." I shrugged, tapping the pouch attached to my left leg, the Devil Bringer purring against my touch.  
"What if they'd grabbed you before you could reach him?" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"As if they'd get the chance." I rolled my eyes, smiling as the elevator dinged one floor under the catwalk and blinked as Sephiroth hit the emergency stop button. "Seph?"  
"(N/n)?" he moved in front of me, staring down at me as I glared up at him, my eyebrow twitching at that annoying nickname.  
"You know I hate that name. What are you doing? I wanted to go see Angeal in the VR room." I huffed.  
"Proving a point." he quickly lunged for me but I'd expected this, ducking to his left I kicked him in the side, using the momentum to try to get on his back for a choke lock and lept back as he turned to catch me.  
"Why do you have to be such a dick?" I commented, twitching slightly as he grabbed my upper arms and blinked up at him in the dim light. "What now?" I tilted my head.  
"Hm... what indeed. Do you continue your feeble attempt to prove you're better than the Wuati, or give up like everyone else? Either way, I won't let you go see Angeal so you might as well sto-?!" he started before I slipped out of his hold, sliding between his two long legs and used the momentum to jump against the wall, using the small space of the room to push against his back. "Oof?!" he grunted as I flipped my feet over our heads, kicking the emergency exit pannel out and shoving myself off his shoulders. "(Y/n)?!"  
he growled as I slipped through the pannel, blowing him a kiss and slamming the panel shut to his screams.  
"That's how I win." I laughed as I stood, going to start the climb up and yelped slightly as the elevator started moving again. I huffed, kicking the top of the elevator and waited until I stopped on the floor above the catwalk. I pulled the doors open, pulling myself out and huffed. "Like this will stop me." I headed for one of the windows, pushing it open and leaping out, landing on the top of the catwalk to run across. I could hear people shouting as I ran, realizing Sephiroth was running below and quickly raced to beat him to the VR room. "You're not shutting me out this time!"  
"And I'm not about to let you go in without me!" I heard him shout, growling as I managed to trip the lock on the door of the catwalk and lept through an open window. "(Y/n)!"  
"Too easy." I chuckled, opening the door to the VR room and walking in as I shook my head, glancing up as I heard metal clang right in front of me. "Oh, Genesis. Didn't know you were here, too. Does this mean I can't join?" I sighed, disappointed at finding two of the three generals sparring.  
"(Y/n). I didn't think you'd come in today." Angeal blinked, both men withdrawing their swords and smiling softly at me, causing me to blush slightly.  
"I didn't know you guys were back until Zack basically broke down in tears oh my doorstep. I'd have been here a lot sooner had Sephiroth not-" I started before Genesis put up a hand.  
"Sephiroth? What did he do this?" he asked.  
"Trapped in an elevator. Had to go through the emergency exit." I sighed, shaking my head and crossing my arms. "He always tries to keep me from training with you guys... I don't understand it... I've known all three of you since I first joined but now..."  
"He's probably trying to keep you from moving ranks." Angeal came closer, patting my shoulder.  
"Or from seeing us as often as we'd like." Genesis smiled, ruffling my hair to my slight dismay.  
"Genesis... stop messing with my hair!" I huffed, slapping at his hand and twitched as my braid fell from the curled bun I had it in. "Sephiroth... my hair is not a cat toy, so stop acting like it." I snapped, waiting a second before spinning, whipping his chest with my hair as I pulled out my Devil Bringer and set it to Scythe mode.  
"Well, since we're all here, shall we have a fee for all?" Angeal asked.  
"Sounds good to me." I smiled widely.  
"And the prize?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Oh, yeah... last prize kind of... sucked..." I glanced at Genesis, noticing his scowl. "No offense, I enjoyed the read... but I think the others are tired of hearing about the Goddess' gift..."  
"Well... at least one of you has good taste. Very well, suggestions?" Genesis asked.  
"How about first one out makes dinner, second dessert, and third does dishes?" I suggested, tapping my chin in thought.  
"So that would mean winner just gets to enjoy themselves." Sephiroth nodded.  
"Deal. Well, let's begin." Angeal smirked.  
'Oh shit." I thought, realizing I was in the middle of the three of them and quickly lept in the air as they swung their swords, clashing together as I landed on the tips. "I see how it is. Team up on the last winner. Just for that I'll win out of spite."  
"Who'll be out first I wonder? I guess the Goddess will answer." Genesis smirked, closing his book as he readied himself for a real battle. I smirked, leaping away from the three of them. "The Goddess will not determine this, it's all mine," I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was down to just the two of us, Sephiroth and I. I wasn't about to do the dishes after Angeal and Genesis cooked, that mess would take hours, and wasn't about to be my job. I wouldn't have it.  
I spun Devil bringer in my hand, making it longer as I sprinted at a speed hard for normal eyes to see, watching Sephiroth mirror my actions with his Mesumene.  
'So that's how it will be. I can deal." I thought, sliding under his swing at the last second and taking his legs out from under him. It had been a brutal five hours of last man standing, if I could just stand on his back I would win!  
"Go (Y/n)!" Angeal called as I lept high, dropping y heal on his shoulder and yelled, "I am the Queen of the hill!" I pumped my arms in the air, laughing at the fact that I won. "So, who's place? Mine or Sephiroth's?" I glanced at the two other men, yelping as the one under me quickly rolled so I fell. I was going to rush to my feet, but Sephiroth still had hold of my foot and pulled me closer. "H-hey! I won fair and square!" I squeaked, twitching as the other two gathered around and each took an arm, effectively pinning me down as Zack walked in with something behind his back. "G-guys... what are you doing?!" I squealed, trying to pull away as Zack knelt next to me.  
"You are really dense, you know that?" Zack laughed, smudging something on the tip of my nose.  
"What are you talking about?" I huffed.  
"Do you know what today is?" Angeal asked.  
"It's a Tuesday?" I blinked, tilting my head at the smell of something sweet on the tip of nose. 'Why is frosting on my nose?"  
"For the... (Y/n), do you not even know when your own birthday is?" Sephiroth asked, moving to sit on my legs to hold me down and leaned over me.  
"Of course I do. It's August eleventh. So?" I blinked. "It's the sixth, right?" did the days blend together that much recently?  
"(Y/n), it's the eleventh." Genesis sighed, the two holding my arms helping me to sit up, Sephiroth still on my legs.  
"I-it is? Damn... I guess... the days kind of just... blended together since the Generals went on mission..." I sighed, pushing the straggly hair from my face. "I'm sorry, guys."  
"(Y/n). Why are you apologizing? We should apologie to you if we forgot your birthday." Sephiroth sighed.  
"B-but-!" I started before the generals all put a finger to my lips to shush me.  
"It's late, let's all go get some rest and we can celebrate your birthday tomorrow, okay?" Angeal suggested.  
"That sounds like a great idea." Genesis agreed.  
"O-okay..." I nodded, fidgeting my legs under the one still on me.  
"(Y/n) you have to at least eat your cupcake!" Zack pushed, holding up a chocolate cupcake with purple and blue frosting to my lips.  
"Fine, I'll have some." I smiled, going to take a bite before a hand pushed the cupcake into my face, causing me to splutter. "What the hell?!"  
"Sephiroth?!" the three others gasped.  
I sat there blinking.  
'Did he just-? But why would he-? This is something Zack would do, not ice cold Sephiroth..." I shook my head slightly, unsure how to react as my lips parted slightly, the three men jumping the silver-haired one but to no avail. I licked my lips of some of the icing, preparing myself for what I was about to do and lunged at the man who was fending for himself. Zack went low as I went high, effectively tackling the taller man to the ground with me on top, straddling his chest as the two generals grabbed him and pinned him.  
"(Y/n)." Sephiroth grunted. "Rember who you're dealing with," he growled.  
"You seem to have forgotten who you're dealing with." I huffed, putting my hands on his shoulders as I leaned closer, waiting for my opportunity.  
"I am a gen-?!" I started before I smashed my lips against his, smirking as his face instantly turned red and smushed as much of the cupcake from my face to his.  
"Holy shi-?!" Zack gasped, letting go along with the others as I leaned back, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and laughed. "(Y-Y/n)?"  
"See you tomorrow!" I quickly lept to feet, racing out the door just before I heard shouting from the room, going to run when I was surrounded by a bunch of the lowly cops and sighed. "Claude, move your men, Sephiroth's going to be pissed and I don't want to hang around." I went to push by when I was shoved back. "Claude!"  
"I heard that it was someone's birthday. We just want to give you a birthday present." Claude smirked.  
"(Y/n) run!" Angeal warned, his voice strained.  
"Damn it!" I cursed, leaping over the cops as I heard crashing in the room and ran. I did not want to be in Sephiroth's path, knowing I'd really, really pissed him off with physical contact and lept out the window onto the catwalk. I didn't even try to get in the apartment complex, leaping to a balcony and continued to race for my room.  
"(Y/n)!" Sephiroth screamed, standing on the catwalk and glaring down at me.  
"Nice sprinkles!" I winked, yelping as my foot slipped, falling to the balcony below and slipped into Zack's apartment. 'At least he left the balcony door open." I sighed, shutting the door behind me and hit the button for the lockdown doors to close as I heard a bang outside.  
"(Y/n) you're lucky Lazard said no more breaking the residential area!" he banged on the door outside.  
"See you tomorrow!" I smiled, leaning against the door and shut my eyes. I was going to get it tomorrow, but for now I could relax. I fumbled for the light switch, turning on the lights as I headed for the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from Zack's room and started a shower. I shut the door, stripping down and getting in the water as I heard the front door open. "Zack lock the door! I don't want Sephy to sneak in! I'm staying the night!" I called, undoing my long braid so I could wash it and blinked as I heard a thunk in the living room, poking my head out of the shower door. "Zack?" I called.  
Silence.  
I shuddered, pulling a towel around myself as I shut the water off and stepped out of the stall, slowly making my way to the hall. The lights where off, I was basically blind so I put my hand to the wall, taking small steps towards the switch at the end of the hall and yelped as I was shoved into the wall.  
"H-hey?!" I shouted, trying to get away and keep hold of my towel.  
"Did you really think you'd get away from us?" Claude asked, one of his men turning on the lights, twenty men in the small area.  
"Claude? Damn, don't scare me, I thought Sephiroth had taken out Zack... how'd you get his keys?" I blinked, relaxing at seeing who was holding me.  
"It doesn't matter, we're all here now. We can all enjoy some alone time with you," he smirked.  
"Guys. I'm soldier, first class. This won't end well for you." I growled, my pupils turning into slits. "Any of you."  
"Well with this you won't remember a thing," Terry smirked, holding up a vial.  
"Don't even," I warned.  
"Hold her," he smirked, moving to stand in front of me.  
"Do it!" Claude ordered, ten of them holding me as he tried to open my mouth.  
'Shit, I can't fight right now!" I thought, holding tight to the towel and yelped as the lights shut off.  
"H-hey turn that light back on!" Terry shouted, thumping noises sounding all around me.  
"I may not be allowed to destroy the building, but I can still destroy you." I heard Sephiroth growl. I twitched as the lights came back on, glancing at all the collapsed bodies around me and shuddered. "Zack your security needs to be examined, these idiots broke in." he tossed Terry's unconscious body to the ground.  
"Yeah, I don't know how they got my keys..." Zack sighed, walking over to me and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. "You okay, (Y/n)?"  
"Yeah... thanks... being a girl sucks sometimes." I sighed, leaning into his shoulder.  
"Sephiroth... you didn't, did you?" Angeal groaned, pushing one of the bodies with his foot. "(Y/n)? Are you alright?"  
"I didn't kill them. Just injured them." Sephiroth shook his head, pushing Zack to the side and stared down at me. It took me a minute, but I finally glanced up at him, blushing slightly and shuddering.  
"T-thank you..." I managed to breathe.  
"Angeal, you and Zack take care of these men, Genesis, report this incident to director Lazard."  
"And what are you going to do?" Angeal asked.  
"I'm taking her to my place," Sephiroth said, pulling the blanket tighter around my shivering form.  
"I-I don't know about that..." I shook my head slightly.  
"I agree with (Y/n). After what she pulled on you, she needs to be elsewhere." Angeal said.   
"I'll take (Y/n) to my place. We'll meet there tomorrow morning." Genesis pushed the tall one in front of me to the side, smiling slightly and leaning down, picking my squeaking body.   
"Genesis. I said I'd do it." Sephiroth growled lowly.  
"G-guys I'm not something to be fought over!" I yelped.  
"Enough!" Zack shouted, snatching me from Genesis and rushed off, heading to my apartment and locked the door behind him. "Wow."  
"I'll say... what the hell was that?" I shook, gripping the blanket as he set my feet on the floor.  
"What the hell did you do?" he turned to me.  
"I didn't do anything... I just... I was getting a shower and they..." I shook my head, pushing my wet hair back.  
"(Y/n). DIdn't you see how those three reacted?" he moved in front of me.  
"I-I..." I started, shaking my head.  
"Ah okay, just go finish your shower and go to bed, I'll stay the night, okay?" he smiled softly, cupping my face in his hands and leaned his forehead to mine. "Just breathe, okay?"  
"Y-yeah... I"m sorry... I just... Terry had something that would erase memories of the past few hours..." I sighed.  
"Hey, brother Zack will be here, always. Same with the generals. You're really strong, remember? Those idiots took advantage of a private moment."  
"Y-yeah... I"ll be sure to keep Devil Bringer..." I started, blinking as I realized my clothes were back at his apartment. "Zack. My clothes."  
"They're here." he nodded towards my room.  
"No Zack. My clothes. The ones I was wearing! MY keys, the Devil Bringer!" I started to panic. I hadn't been apart from Devil Bringer since I built him.  
"I'll call Angeal, he'll bring them over, okay? Just go get your shower." he kissed my forehead, pushing me to the bathroom.  
"Y-you swear? You'll get him here?!" I pleaded as I stepped back into the bathroom.  
"Yes, Angeal will get him here." Zack smiled, shutting the door as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been hours since Zack called Angreal and forced me into my bedroom, telling me to rest and kept watch outside. I needed Devil Bringer, my anxiety was going through the roof as I lay in bed and jerked as I heard someone approach my door. I pretended to be asleep as the person quietly walked in and shut the door, stepping to my bed and sitting by my backside.  
"(Y/n)?" Genesis asked quietly, brushing my hair softly behind my ear and smiled gently as I cracked an eye open at him. "So you are still awake."  
"I can't sleep..." I grumbled, sitting up and starting to rebraid my hair.  
"I brought your clothes, but..." he sighed, pushing my hands away and started braiding my hair for me.  
"But..." I shut my eyes at his touch, despite his cold exterior he had the softest touch.  
"I couldn't find your keys or Devil Bringer."  
"Who would have taken it...?" I groaned.  
"I don't know. I went to report to Lazard... Sephiroth and Angeal were the only two left, and they both say they didn't see them." he tied a ribbon into my hair.  
"It's what, one in the morning...?" I glanced at the clock. "You should get some sleep, you were on mission, after all." I turned and smiled at him.  
"Angeal, Zack, and I are sleeping in the living room. Come out if you need us." he kissed my temple, a light blush on both our faces as he stood, leaving and shutting the door behind him.  
'I need Devil Bringer..." I sighed, laying back and shutting my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later I had fallen asleep, tormented by nightmares as I slept, tossing and turning as sweat dripped down my body, my heart racing.  
I jerked, sitting upright as I gasped, clutching at my throat and shuddering.  
"Not again... not again..." I breathed, pushing my bangs back and glanced around. I jerked at seeing the sleeping man next to me, patting my heart as I realized it was just Sephiroth, studying his form as he slept since I had never gotten this chance and leaned closer to him. He was beautiful up close, just like Angeal and Genesis. He shifted, come of his hair falling into his face. I bit my lip, knowing if he woke up I'd be in trouble and nodded, deciding to move his hair.  
I leaned even closer, careful as to not move the bed, reaching over and gently brushing his hair behind his ear. I twitched, glancing down to his face and froze as he was staring at me. "H-hi..." I said quietly.  
"Hi. And what are we doing?" Sephiroth asked softly.  
"I should be asking you that. Genesis told me it was just them tonight. You weren't even mentioned..." I whispered, debating if I should stay or try to run away so he wouldn't have a chance for revenge of that kiss last night.  
"I came in about an hour ago, everyone was asleep. Angeal told me you were freaking out because you didn't have Devil Bringer, so I thought I'd bring him to you." he reached into his rear jeans pocket, pulling out Devil Bringer and smirked as my eyes lit up.  
"Devil Bringer!" I cried quietly, reaching for it and twitched as he grabbed my wrist. "Seph?"  
"You kissed me. Why." he kept Devil Bringer from my reach, sitting up and staring at me.  
"You smushed a cupcake on my face. I was just repaying the favor." I blinked, blushing slightly as he leaned close.  
"No one's ever gotten close enough to do anything remotely similar to me. Strange how you managed it." he breathed, his cyan eyes boring into my blue ones as if searching for something.  
"I had help. I had three soldiers pinning you after you got back from a mission and a long round of King of the hill, or, I guess I should Queen hill, that's two in a row I won." I tilted my head slightly.  
"Hmm... I see." he put Devil Bringer in my palm, going to stand when I grabbed his shoulder. "(Y/n)?"  
"Why don't you stay the night, like the others?" I asked, blushing and hoping the dim light would mask the red on my face.  
"I'm not sleeping in the same room as those three," he stated bluntly.  
"Then... stay here... bed's big enough, just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine, 'kay?" I smiled slightly.  
"And you're sure about this?" he leaned to my face.  
"Y-yeah... it'll be easier to stay here than to try to sneak out." I put Devil Bringer under my pillow, laying on my side facing away from him and felt my heartbeat race. 'Why did I ask him to stay?! Augh, I'm such an idiot!" I thought, my shoulders shaking slightly and sighed. I twitched as he pulled a blanket over me, glancing up at him and blushed at the smile he was showing.  
"No promises on staying on my side of the bed," he smirked, laying down and snuggling into the blankets.  
"Respect the line..." I yawned, curling into a ball as I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours of peaceful sleep later, I heard what I thought was mumbling around me, trying to get even one more minute of sleep, wanting to ignore the whisperings around me and squeaked as I saw a flash go off behind my eyelids. That woke me up, my eyes flying open as I glanced up to see Zack, Genesis, and Angeal all crowded around my bed with their phones out and taking pictures.  
"Guys... what's going on...?" I asked tentatively, going to sit up when I noticed a weight holding me down, turning my head and yelping at seeing Sephiroth right in front of me. "What the hell?!" I squeaked, my face red as his strong arms pulled me closer to him and put my hands over my face.  
"(Y/n), what happened? Why is he in bed with you?" Angeal asked softly, sitting behind me, trying to pull me out of the silver haird's grip.  
"H-he snuck in... I told him could stay... I didn't want this! I told him to stay on his half of the bed!" I whimpered, squeaking as more hands tried to pull us apart and yelped as Sephiroth's eyes flew open.  
"You're all so loud." Sephiroth groaned, letting go and sitting up. The three others pulled me into the air, blankets coming with me.  
"You weren't letting (Y/n) go." Genesis huffed.  
"I wasn't holding her," Sephiroth said, standing and exiting the room.  
"Um... guys? Can you... put me down now... please...?" I blushed slightly, holding the blankets to me.  
"We should let (Y/n) get changed, yeah?" Angeal said, setting me down with the others.  
"Sure, we can get breakfast started." Genesis nodded patting my head and walking out with the other. "Zack, let's go."  
"In a minute," Zack called, shutting the door behind others and turning to me, putting his hands on his hips. "(Y/n)?"  
"Zack?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"DId you have nightmares...?" he stepped up in front of me.  
"I... I did, at first. But Sephiroth kind of snuck in and... he had Devil Bringer... so I was able to sleep after that..." I sighed, sinking to sit on my bed, shaking my head.  
"And you ended up in his arms how exactly?" he knelt in front of me.  
"I honestly don't know... as soon as I got Bringer back I was out like a light..." I glanced to the side, my cheeks warm.  
"Are you sure you didn't sneak your way into his arms?" he smirked, yelping as I smacked him. "H-hey!"  
"I would never!" I huffed.  
"Would you have preferred Angeal, or maybe even Genesis?" he laughed, shouting as I lept at him, tackling him and pounding on his chest.  
"Zack I swear I will kill you for even thinking that!" I shouted, getting him into a choke hold. I wasn't about to admit to him that I'd had a crush on the three generals. They'd been there for me every step of the way, it was only natural I fell for all three, but they were always busy and I'd never be able to choose just one, it would reck our friendships.  
"Zack... what did you say to (Y/n)? She's really about to kill you this time." Angeal sighed as he opened the door, walking over with Genesis as Sephiroth moved to my closet, two of them pulling Zack and I apart.  
"Genesis let me kill him!" I growled, clawing to get out of Genesis' arms and yelped as he lifted me off my feet. "Genesis!"  
"I'm going to take Zack for some training," Angeal said, gripping one of Zack's ears and pulling him out of the room. "Have some breakfast for us!"  
"I swear, Zack gets in so much trouble." Genesis shook his head, holding me close. I could feel his heart beating fast, or, was that my heart? I heard loud thumping in my ears, shaking my head as I started to squirm.  
"G-Genesis... put me down already..." I mumbled, blushing slightly as Sephiroth stepped in front of us, several clothing choices in his arms. "Sephiroth?"  
"Wear one of these today," Sephiroth smiled slightly, causing my blush to deepen. "(N/n)."  
"Keep calling me that and I'll bite your hand off," I growled, squeaking slightly as the one holding me reached to the other and rifled through the clothes. "Do I have a choice in anything today?"  
"No, not really. Today you will relax while we do everything." Genesis took a dress from the other.  
"You guys don't... have to do that..." I mumbled slightly, shaking my head. I didn't understand why they felt they had to do something like this, even if it was because they were late for my birthday. Just knowing they cared enough to say it was enough. "I... I'm fine..."  
"(Y/n)... we haven't been here for your past four birthdays, we wanted to make this one special." he set me on my bed, both of them sitting next to me.  
"Since your family is gone, we want to spoil you like you belong to us." Sephiroth put an arm around my shoulders.  
"To us, you are family." Genesis put a hand to my face, rubbing a thumb over my cheek.  
"Guys... I'm... used to not getting attention..." I blushed slightly, taking the dress from him. "I don't..."  
"(Y/n)." Sephiroth stood, turning to face me. "We're spoiling you. It's been five years, so let us do this once." he glared down at me.  
"Why do you even care...? You've never shown interest in birthdays or anniversaries..." I huffed, fighting the hurt in my heart. It had been several years since I left my family to join soldier, I hadn't' spoken to them since. I gave up all those ties, even to my twin brother.  
"Genesis?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Fine." Genesis sighed, standing and kissing my temple before leaving.  
"Seph?" I blinked up at him as he shut the door, pulling the blanket tighter around myself.  
"(Y/n)... I'll only say this once, and I'll deny it if you tell the others. You've made us all a family, with your anniversaries and birthdays. We simply wish to return the favor." he sat next to me. "You broke into records to find out my birthday. No one, and I mean no one's ever done that. If I can't spend one day spoiling you after all you've gone through for the three of us, we will tie you up and keep you from missions."  
"You wouldn't dare," I growled, glaring up at him.  
"I am a superior officer, I can do as I like," he smirked, leaning closer to me.  
"Not according to the Shinra rules."  
"Since when have I ever followed them?"  
"That's pretty true. Fine, just for today. Now get out so I can change." I huffed pushing at him.  
"Hmm... I'm still rather tired, maybe I'll just go back to bed."  
"Seph, I'm hungry. Now get moving." I shoved at him.  
"I'm thinking we sleep some more." he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, yanking me back as he laid down and held me there.  
"Let go. Last warning." I growled.  
"Just shut up," he ordered, yelping as I bit his arm and let go, shoving me away. "Really?"  
"I warned you," I smirked as I rolled ot my feet, taking the dress and rushing to the bathroom, locking the door behind myself. I sighed a breath of relief, rubbing at my temples as I tried to get my heartbeat to calm down and sighed. "That was so not like him... maybe he's feeling ill?" I shook my head, taking my sweats off to change.


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled the fuchsia dress the boys had picked onto my body, washing my face and applying make up. I sighed, shaking my head at looking in the mirror and hating how I looked.  
"I look horrible..." I breathed.  
"(Y/n)? Are you coming out sometime soon?" Genesis knocked lightly on the door, causing me to jump.  
"Y-yeah... sorry, I just... I need to wash my face..." I sighed, deciding I wasn't going to wear makeup, as usual, and jerked as the door opened. "Genesis!" I huffed.  
"You look..." he stopped in his tracks, smiling softly.  
"Horrible, I know. I had a brother, not a sister. Makeup wasn't exactly something I could learn..." I stared down at the ground. He stepped over to me, putting a hand under my chin, slowly lifting me to stare up at him and causing me to blush at the soft smile he was giving me. "Gen...?" I blinked up at him, my face turning red.  
"You did an amazing job, (Y/n). Don't worry about it. Come on, breakfast is ready." he took my hand, pulling me out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen.   
"Gen I don't think this is going to work, let me go change-!" I started before being pulled into the middle of my dining room, blushing at the men in the room. Even Lazard was here. "H-hi, Director..."  
"Good morning, (Y/n). I heard it was your birthday yesterday. I hope I'm not intruding by wishing to be here." Lazard smiled, taking a seat.  
"I... guess that's fine, I didn't even know we were doing anything, honestly." I shrugged, half smiling before being picked up from behind and twitched, squeaking as I was set in a chair by Angeal. "Angeal? I didn't think you'd be back for a while. Did you just kill Zack to get it over with this time?" I questioned.  
"I took care of it. He'll be joining us later." Angeal smiled, moving to the kitchen to start plating the food.   
"You know, (Y/n), I don't think I've ever seen you with makeup on," Lazard commented, causing me to blush.  
"I-I'm no good at it... that's why..." I stared to the side, twitching as I felt someone pat my head.  
"I'd say you've done a marvelous job." he smiled at me. "Perhaps it's time I have a special general uniform made for you."  
"G-general uniform?! Director, are you suggesting-?!" I started before he put a hand up.  
"This was suggested by the three generals. I was planning on adding a fourth general, it was between you and Zack. I hope I haven't made the wrong choice, (Y/n)." He smirked at me.  
"I-I won't disappoint, Sir!" I smiled widely.  
"As I thought. Ah, eggs and bacon." he dug into the food as it was placed in front of us.  
"Genesis' famous cinnamon rolls!" I cried as a plate was set on the table, going to grab one of the gooey rolls when one was held to my lips, causing a squeak to raise from my throat.  
"Best you not mess your makeup." Sephiroth smiled softly.  
"I can eat on my own you know." I huffed, crossing my arms.  
"True, but can you redo your makeup?" Angeal asked, everyone, laughing as I blushed.  
"S-shut up! I shouldn't even be wearing makeup now!"  
"But you are, and I think you should continue wearing it," Lazard commented. "In fact, it seems to be a very good color on you." he smiled at me.  
"But-!" I started before the sticky bun pressed against my lips.  
"Perhaps your general outfit could be of this color." Sephiroth smiled as I took a bite, letting out a frustrated huff.  
"That's a splendid idea." Genesis nodded.  
"So basically everyone is saying I need to do this..." I groaned, collapsing back into the chair. "Maybe once I see the general outfit?"  
"General outfit? So I guess that means more training sessions without me, huh?" Zack sighed as he stumbled into the room.  
"Don't worry, Zack, Angeal will still train you," I smirked, blinking as Lazard's phone rang. "So how bad are you feeling?" I glanced at the last non-general.  
"I'm surprised I made it here without dying..." he groaned, collapsing onto the couch.  
"I'm sorry to cut the festivities short, but I have three missions that need to be seen to." Lazard sighed, shutting his phone. "Angeal, you and Zack need to go to Costa del Sol, Sephiroth to Junon. Genesis, take (Y/n) to Banora."  
"Yes Sir!" Everyone chimed in.  
"(Y/n), go get your uniform, the boys and I will clean up here." Lazard smirked at me.  
"Yes Sir!" I nodded excitedly, standing and rushing to my closet.  
"Hey (Y/n)?" Sephiroth asked from behind me, causing me to jump as I was too focused on getting my normal outfit on.  
"Damn it Seph! Don't scare me like that!" I patted at my heart, turning to look at him.  
"Let's go get your uniform." he held his hand out to me.  
"I need to change first." I shook my head, going to go back to my clothes and yelped slightly as he yanked me over his shoulder. "Sephiroth?!"  
"(Y/n)? Is everything okay?" Genesis asked as he peeked through the door.  
"(Y/n)'s taking too long, I'm taking her myself." Sephiroth said softly, quickly rushing past the other against my will.  
"Put me down!" I huffed as I pushed at his shoulder, glancing at the other men as he headed towards the front door. "Guys!"  
"Sephiroth get back here! You're on clean up!" Angeal called, glaring as the man turned and smirked before running into the hall. "Sephiroth!"  
"I wasn't about to do dishes while you got your uniform," he informed me as he headed to the elevator.  
"You blanched on your duties?! All because I'm getting a uniform?!" I blushed as he walked out of the building, strolling towards the tailors.  
"Genesis' cinnamon buns aren't something I want to clean up." he chuckled slightly, shifting me on his shoulder.  
"Okay, fine, now put me down already!" I pounded on his back, blushing as people on the street started staring.  
"You don't have shoes." He pointed out.  
"And who's fault is that?!" I snapped, twitching at seeing the women glaring at me and smirked. "Hey, want to piss people off?"  
"What are you thinking, (Y/n)?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Get me off your shoulder and carry me like a bride." I snickered, blushing slightly as he easily maneuvered my body into his arms and held me tightly to his chest.  
"I dare say, the women of my fan club are not going to like this," he smirked. "You are going to be hated you know."  
"Eh, it's worth seeing their expressions. Plus I'm a general now, if they try anything they'll be in trouble." I shrugged, twitching as he set my feet on the ground to pen the tailor's door. "So... this is it, huh?"  
"That it is, (Y/n). Are you ready?" he put a hand to my waist, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I exhaled, nodding. "Then here we go." he opened the door, showing me in.


	7. Chapter 7

I blushed slightly as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, all the scars hidden, sighing and nodding a bit.  
"Raul I think you've done it," I said softly as I folded the collar down, turning slowly to examine the jacket as it fell on my body and smiled widely. "This is perfect!"  
"Then I would suggest getting the boots as well," Raul said as he held the shoes up, heeled boots to match the jacket.  
"These boots are amazing!" I cried as I grabbed them, quickly pulling them on.  
"(Y/n) are you done yet?" I heard Sephiroth call from the other room, going to head out to see him when Raul pulled me back.  
"Raul?" I blinked.  
"You need a little something more..." he put three decorative sticks in my braided bun, smiling at me before pulling the door open. "She's ready to make her debut as a general!"  
"Well, (Y/n)?" Sephiroth called again, causing me to slowly step around the doorframe.  
"I can't believe this is all happening." I beamed as I caught his eye, blushing slightly as his eyes widened for a split second.  
"Yes, well, Raul, you've done it again." he nodded to the man, taking my waist and leading me outside. I noticed a lot of the women who had followed us were standing outside the door, smirking as I pass them and leaned into Sephiroth's shoulder. "I'm glad to be the one to take you to get your uniform. After all, I was the one who trained you the hardest."  
"Isn't that the truth... Angeal and Genesis both soften their blows..." I sighed, shaking my head and stretched my arms above my head. "Honestly, I appreciate you pushing me so hard." I turned and smiled at him. "Thank you, Seph."  
"Anytime, (Y/n) The others are waiting before we all start our missions."  
"Where are they? Still at my place or at Lazard's?"  
"The Heli-pad. We're all going out now." he led me to the elevator, hitting the roof button as the doors shut. I couldn't help but bounce from the giddiness in my chest, twitching as he hit the emergency stop button.  
"Oh no... Seph not again.." I sighed, turning to him. "We need to get going..."  
"I realize this. I just wish to say something before we reach the others." he stared straight ahead.  
"So... you're not trying to keep me from doing this...?" I stared at him.  
"No. In fact, while I wish for you to remain safe, I know you're going to do an amazing job." he turned to me, his cyan eyes staring into my mako blue, his eyes clear as he leaned to me. "Banora is were Genesis and Angeal are from. I want you to show the world that you are better than who you used to be."  
"Better than... I used to be...?" I blinked, blushing slightly as I thought back to before I became soldier and teard up slightly. 'He can't know that I'm broken..." I thought, staring to the side and nodded. "Yeah, okay." I smiled slightly as I turned to look at him. "I'll show up Genesis!"  
"That's my girl," he smirked, brushing his thumb over my cheek, his cheeks a light shade of pink. "I suppose we ought to get moving."  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I nodded, twitching slightly as he turned me so my hair bun faced him. "Seph?"  
"A present, as congratulations." he attached two shining orbs to the top stick in my hair.  
"T... thank you..." I mumbled, my face buried in his chest.  
"Now, let's go." he reached behind me, turning the elevator back on and stood back.  
'Wow... that was a little too close for comfort..." I thought, breathing slowly as I tried to calm my heartbeat and smiled widely as we got to the roof. I bolted out as soon as the door opened, tripping as I neared the four men by the copters and twitched as Zack caught me. "Sorry, new boots!"  
"Look at you, all decked out in a new uniform." Angeal smiled slightly as Zack lifted me to my feet. "But something seems... off."  
"How could anything be off?!" Zack gasped, moving me to the center of the group. "Just look at her!"  
"We are, Zack," Genesis said, closing his book and staring at me. "But Angeal is right. She is missing something."  
"And what am I missing?" I huffed.  
"Our gift." Angeal moved in front of me, reaching up and attaching another two orbs to the second stick.  
"For becoming general." Genesis followed suit with the last stick.  
"You guys knew this was coming, didn't you? That's the only way you three could have had these charms ready to go!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Yes, we knew." He nodded as the three generals surrounded me.  
"I didn't..." Zack stared at the ground. "So I didn't get you a gift..."  
"It's okay..." I went and hugged him. "I never expected to be here..."  
"You deserve this role, (Y/n)," Lazard said, smiling and holding up a camera. "One picture before you go?"  
"Yeah, yeah! Photo guys!" Zack grabbed the other three males, putting me in the middle of them and nodded to the director.  
"Three, two, one!" Lazard snapped a picture, smiling at us. "Okay, now everyone, go."  
"Wee you all when we get back." Genesis nodded, taking my hand.  
"Hey, when we get back let's go to the bar!" Zack called.  
"Yeah, when we get back!" I waved, getting in the helicopter and buckled myself in.  
"Are you excited, (Y/n)?" Genesis asked as he sat next to me.  
"Extremely! My first mission as a general, and it's to your home town!" I squealed as we took to the air.  
"Sephiroth told you?" he sighed.  
"He only told me it was your hometown, nothing about the mission." I glanced over at him.  
"Hm, I see. Try not to get too over excited, it's a simple scouting mission. Some Wutai soldiers have been seen near there." he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.   
"But there might be some action, so I'm happy!" I beamed widely.  
"Seriously (Y/n)..." he shook his head.  
"Also... I get to see where one of my best friends lived... I get to know him more." I smiled softly. "I get to see how he is away from work..."  
"And you can try some Dumb apples." he grinned, taking out his book.  
"Dumb apples? DIdn't Lazard mention he wanted some?" I tilted my head.  
"We shall bring some back. Maybe we'll make some pies before returning."  
"Oh... um... yeah, okay..." I blushed slightly, staring to the side.  
"Hm?" he glanced up at me. "(Y/n)?"  
"Yeah Gen?"  
"What is it?"  
"Hm? What is what?"  
"What is wrong, (Y/n)?" he closed his book.  
"Nothing's wrong." I couldn't bear to look at him as I lied.  
"(Y/n). Look at me." he ordered softly, causing me to twitch. "(Y/n)." he said more sternly, putting a hand to my chin and slowly turned me to glance at him. "(Y/n). You don't seem overly enthusiastic about baking pies with me. You sounded so happy to be going to my hometown."  
"I-I am excited!" I squeaked, gulping quietly as he leaned in my face.  
"(Y/n) I know you're lying. Tell the truth." he smirked as he saw my smile falter, dipping his head further down. "Truth, now."  
"I... can't bake... it wasn't right for me to learn..." I sighed, shaking my head and staring out the window. "Besides, I was busy with my brother when I wasn't stuck learning to be a proper lady."  
"I see..." he slipped a hand around my shoulders, pulling me with a yelp to lean against him. "I'll teach you how to bake. Then you can lie to everyone and say you baked it yourself." He smiled down at me. "You can rest, it's going to be a long trip."  
"Mm..." I nodded, shutting my eyes slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a grueling week of chasing down leads tied to Wutai, we even had some run-ins with their soldiers and ran them off. Right now we were in the fields picking Dumb apples, I had an almost full basket pressed to my bruised hip.  
"About two dozen more and we'll be set, (Y/n)," Genesis called from his tree.  
"Okay Gen!" I nodded, putting the basket down and quickly lept high int the air, smirking as he glanced up at me. I quickly pulled Devil Bringer out, setting him to scythe mode and sliced ten apples from the tree, landing softly.  
"Really (Y/n)?" he chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
"Hey we only have three days left here, I want to make the most of the time." I huffed, gathering the fallen apples and put them in the basket.  
"You're just afraid we won't have enough time for me to teach you how to bake." he stepped over to my tree, setting his basket down and smiled at me.  
"Shut up! I'm a master at weaponry, not baking!" I huffed, reaching up for another apple and blinked as he took my hand. "What are you doing?"  
"That one is not ripe yet." he moved my hand to a different one, letting his hand slide from mine slowly.  
"How can you tell?" I pulled the apple down, turning and looking at him. His cheeks were dusted pink, how strange. I'd never seen him flustered before, and there were leaves decorating his hair.  
"The color is all off," he stated simply.  
"I guess you would know." I sighed, leaning to him and brushing the foliage from his hair, not noticing the pink get deeper. "How did you get so messy? You've barely done a thing." I shook my head slightly, twitching as he pulled a twig from my hair. "Okay, but my basket is almost full compared to yours." I turned, picking up my basket.  
"I think we have enough, (Y/n). Let's go back to the cabin and get started." he chuckled, picking his basket up and led the way back to the small cabin Lazard had rented for us. We'd been on different sleep schedules, I'd been doing night raids as I was less suspicious and being up this late, or early I should say, seeing as I hadn't slept yet, was wearing me out.  
'I'm going to pass out... but I need a shower and to learn how to make the pie..." I thought as I rubbed my eyes, stepping into the kitchen and set the basket down.  
"I assume you know how to clean an apple, and to core and peel one?" he turned to me.  
"Yeah, that much I do know how to do." I nodded, leaning against a counter.  
"Then I can take care of that and you can go get a shower." he smiled slightly, taking me by my elbow and led me upstairs. "We won't need our uniforms today, so go ahead and dress relaxed. I"m going to change, too."  
"You sure you don't want help with prep work?" I questioned as he let go in front of my room.  
"I'm sure. You were on patrol until I dragged you into the field. Go get a shower, I don't mind." he rubbed the top of my head, smiling softly.  
"Okay, I won't argue, a shower sounds wonderful after the night I had." I smiled, turning from him as I reached my left arm above my head, rotating it to try to relieve the ache from busting down a steel door at three in the morning.  
"Hey, (Y/n)?" he called softly as I rummaged through my bag on the bed.  
"Yeah Gen?" I glanced over my shoulder at him.  
"Did you... get injured last night?"  
"I got a little banged around, but I'm fine. I'll just be sure for a while." I went back to rummaging around, pulling out a tank top and shorts. It might be fall outside but the red-haired general was absolutely blasting the heat inside.  
"As your friend, I want to see your injuries." he started as I turned to him.  
"That's really not necessary, Gen, I've already started healing after all." I shook my head as I stepped by him.  
"(Y/n) I can see the blood on your leg." he moved in front of me, blocking my path.  
"So? The cut already stopped bleeding hours ago." I waved my hand dismissively, going to walk by him but he put his arm up in the doorway. "Gen. Move." I huffed slightly.  
"Hmm." he leaned towards me, causing me to blush as he breathed in my ear. "Try not to take too long yeah? I want to actually talk to you about a few things that have been bugging me." he smiled slightly as he brushed his lips against my neck before pulling back and allowing me to rush past.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd finished reapplying the cover makeup, pulling on my fingerless gloves and opened the door out of the bathroom. The heat in the house was stifling, I was going to have to open a window as I headed down the stairs and stretched, rounding a corner to the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw before me.  
Genesis stood with his back to me, hair pulled up in clips to keep them out of his face, long plaid sleeves rolled up past his elbows and the shirt covered by a pale blue apron he must have found in the pantry.  
Damn, he was hot.  
I felt my heart skip a beat, blood pounding through my veins as I shook my head.  
'No... I can't be having those feelings, he's my superior..." I tried to clear my mind of having a romantic getaway with the ginger, twitching slightly as he turned to me and caught the most genuine smile I'd ever seen from him.  
"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" Genesis asked, peeling an apple as he glanced up at me. "You're red."  
"Y-yeah, fine, Gen... really hot shower mixed with you keeping the heat blasting is wreaking havoc with my system is all." I waved my hand dismissively, stepping over to see how much more prep work needed to be done. "Well, at least all the apples are peeled. What's next?" I picked up a slice of apple, taking a bite and gasping at the sweetness on my tongue. "Holy shit! Genesis why didn't you tell me these things were this delicious?!"  
"I never found them to be all that appetizing honestly." he sighed grabbing my hand as I reached for another slice and smiled at me.  
"Dude, these things are so crisp and light!" I turned to him and huffed, trying to take my hand for another piece of apple when he held a piece to my lips, causing a squeak to rise from my throat.  
"If you eat all the apples now, you won't have any to bake pies with." He chuckled softly, waiting until I took a bite from the apple and gently brushed a thumb over my lips.  
"I've had two slices, Gen..." I huffed slightly, pushing his hand away. "Now, what first?"  
"Mix the sugar, flour, and spices." he pointed to three small bowls set out, watching as I carefully added the ingredients in a bowl and mixed them, my hands covered with the mixture.  
"Now I know why I was never allowed to learn to bake..." I sighed, moving to dust my hands off when he gently took one of my hands,  
"Why would that be, (Y/n)?" he asked softly, staring at the gloves on my hand.  
"Mm... Mother hated when I would get dirty... so..." I shook my head slightly, trying to pull my hand from his and twitched as he slid his hand to my wrist, gripping tight enough where I couldn't pull away. "G-Gen... let go..." I said firmly, yelping as he ripped the cloth from my scar ridden arm. "Genesis?!" I shouted, trying to hide the flesh when he turned, trapping me against his back, my hand held out in front of him. "What the hell?!"  
"(Y/n)... why have you been hiding your past...?" he questioned as he traced the white lines over my flesh, holding on tighter as I struggled. "Is this what happened when you tried to bake?"  
"Genesis I"m warning you, let go!" I snarled, yanking my hand away with so much force I stumbled back into the table, holding my appendage to my chest as I tried to calm my racing heart. "My past is none of your business!"  
"You're hiding so much, I want to know why." he took a step towards me, putting a hand to my neck as my body stiffened. "Was your family abusive, (Y/n)?" his eyes lit up as my spine snapped straight, my chest tightening. "Why did you not tell us? Surely the abuse was killing you inside?" his hand rubbed at the side of my neck, removing the makeup there before I snapped to, slapping his hand away as I panicked. "(Y/n)?"  
"S-stop! I-I don't-!" I wheezed, gripping my chest as I tried to catch my breath, my body shaking and jerked as he put his hands to my face, causing me to shriek. "Don't touch me!" I scrambled to the side, crashing a bowl of apples to the floor and crumpled to the ground. "I-I ca-can't-!"  
"I'm sorry..." he spoke softly, kneeling next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I wanted to know the truth about your past... I knew you were hiding things...." he pulled out his book, starting to recite the play as he tried to calm me down.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared up at the moon as I waited for the final few hours of our time here to be up, my sleep schedule still whacked from all the night shifts I'd pulled, my heart still aching from the fight a few days ago. I had shut myself in my room, ignoring all Genesis' advances as he tried to fix the damage he'd done.  
I heard a loud bang from below, leaning over the edge of the roof and growled at seeing Wutai soldiers breaking in. Did they never give up?  
I sighed, pulling out Devil Bringer as I crouched, getting ready to jump on top of the intruders when something pierced through my right shoulder, sending me flying onto my back with a gasp and tears as the hot lead ripped through.  
"D-damn it-!" I cursed as I put a hand to the wound, rolling off the roof to land on my feet and hid behind some crates. They had the cabin surrounded, there was no forward charge, I'd have to be sneaky. I extended Devil Bringer halfway, creating a smaller scythe as I crept towards the side door, leaping out of the shadows and slicing three Wutai soldiers to pieces.  
"Genesis... he's such a heavy sleeper..." I breathed as I recalled my superiors sleep habits, racing inside and wincing as a gun butt slammed into the side of my head. I collapsed to a knee, trying to regain my sense as four men surrounded me, one going to ram his gun into my head again before I grabbed his weapon, yanking him forward the cover me before I sliced through his chest, shoving him at two others before I took their feet out from under them and quickly cut their throats.  
"Who the hell is this chick?!" one soldier called from the hallway as I stood, blood dripping from my wounds as I turned to glare, a small smirk on my lips as I turned to glare, a small smirk on my lips as I raced at them, plowing through and splattering blood in my wake as I made my way towards the stairs. If I wasn't careful Genesis could be overwhelmed and taken, and I wasn't about to let that happen on my watch. I rounded the corner to the stairs, blinking in horror as I saw Genesis was already captured, on his knees with a sword at his neck at the top of the landing and set my jaw.  
"If you let him go now I won't kill all of you," I stated smoothly, my grip tightening on my Devil Bringer as I took a step on the stairs, my vision blurring slightly.  
"(Y/n)... be careful." Genesis warned, nodding slightly as he smirked before huffing as the blade drew closer to his flesh.  
"Stay were you are and drop the weapon." The leader ordered, drawing a bit of blood from the redhead. I paused, dropping Devil Bringer to the floor with a thunk and let two men grab me. I waited as they bound my wrists behind my back, wincing slightly as they pulled harshly on the ropes and followed them to the living room. I huffed as they shoved me to the ground, glaring at the redhead was placed in front of me.  
"Why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper?" I rolled my eyes at him, laughing slightly before wincing as a soldier smacked me across the face. "I would suggest not doing such a thing..." I growled under my breath, gritting my teeth as a fighter pressed his boot to my injured shoulder.  
"Shut up, girl. To think they'd have a young girl protecting a general." the leader snarked, grabbing my chin and jerking me to stare up at him.  
"I'm not assigned to protect Gen." I chuckled, straining against the restraints as my pupils changed to slits, feeling a strange power growing in my chest as I smirked and huffed as he shoved my face to the side. "I was assigned to work with him." I broke the ropes as the other general followed suit, both of us leaping to the side as gunfire rang out and tackled the attackers. I quickly snapped one's neck, taking a kick to the side as I turned, grabbing the leg and yanking up as I stood. I made fast work of the appendage, a resounding crack going through the room as I leaped up against the wall, using the momentum to fling myself at the three men fighting my superior and kicked them back.  
"I had it (Y/n)." Genesis huffed as I smashed the heads of the other into the ground, hearing a click as another man entered the room and lept in front of the general, taking a bullet to the back. "(Y/n)?!" he went to grab me as I collapsed.  
"D-don't waste time!" I coughed up blood, curling on my side as the redhead lept over me and took out the last soldier. "Shit... Shinra won't be happy about this..." I wheezed as I pushed myself to sit up, gripping my shoulder. "I thought we scared them all off..."  
"It'll be fine, (Y/n)..." he said softly as he kneeled in front of me, picking me up into his arms before heading to the kitchen and turning on the lights. "The Turks will be here to pick us up in a few hours, they'll take care of this mess..." he breathed as he set me on the kitchen table and pulled open my blood-stained hoodie.  
"G-Gen don't..." I started, worried about him seeing the visible scars across my flesh. "I can take care of it myself..."  
"No (Y/n), you can't. You'll bleed out before you could patch yourself up." he moved to the cabinet we had stored the medical supplies in, picking up the box as I struggled to stay sitting and placed the box next to me. "Did anyone ever help you when you were younger...?" he asked softly as he started cleaning my wounds, smiling sadly as I grimaced. "I'd like to think someone would have helped you..."  
"My brother... and his friend... when we went out, or... I guess... When I snuck out... they would always take care of me..." I sighed as I collapsed back, grunting in pain as he applied pressure to my shoulder. "He'd always patch me up... after..." I shut my eyes, my flesh growing cold as I felt my body going numb and my breathing labored.  
"(Y/n)... I need you to stay with me..." he murmured as he leaned to my ear, sighing as I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

I jerked as I came to, my chest heaving as I tried to calm down, glancing around and realizing I was back at Shinra, propped up on a bed in the med bay.  
'How the hell did I get home...?" I thought, clutching at my heart as I leaned back and pushed my hair from my face. "Damn... how long have I been out...?"  
"Two days," Zack spoke from my side, causing me to jump and grab at the sheets. "Easy (Y/n), it's just me. Everyone else is training right now." he stood, moving in front of me and smiled softly as he saw relief flash across my face.  
"Zack... damn it... you scared me..." I sighed, relaxing as my heart rate calmed and pushed my hair back. "What happened...?"  
"Reno and Rude arrived after Genesis had patched you up. He stayed behind to take care of the mess as Rude brought you here." he sat in front of me, holding a glass of water up for me and smiled as I drank. "Lazard is worried about you... thinks you weren't ready for the field..."  
"I followed Gen..." I sighed, gripping the glass in my lap.  
"Genesis explained everything, you're still a general. But the next mission will be with Angeal."  
"Hm... I guess that's fine..." I nodded, stretching and popping my back. "Think I can get out of here? I want to go take a shower."  
"You'll have to talk to Lazard." he sighed, ruffling my hair to my dismay.  
"Can you get him for me, please?" I blinked up at him, pouting slightly at the expression on his face.  
"Oh fine..." he breathed, standing and pulling a hoodie around me. "Stay here, okay?"  
"Fine..." I sighed as he left, leaning back and touching the wounds on my chest.  
"Welcome back to the world of the living," Angeal spoke from the doorway, smiling as he poked his head in. "How are you feeling, (Y/n)?"  
"Little sore and really wanting a shower..." I lamented, sitting up as he walked over and sat in front of me. "How's Gen?"  
"He's fine... how is it you're the one who got so injured?" he put a hand to my cheek, sighing slightly as I twitched.  
"I was awake when the Wutai attacked... Gen was still out cold." I flushed slightly as he leaned closer, reaching past me to grab my medical papers and stayed in place as he read. "A-Angeal?"  
"I can't believe he allowed you to get so injured..." he breathed in my ear, putting the papers back and settled close to my body. "He shouldn't have allowed such a thing..."  
"I-it wasn't his fault... we both survived, that's all that matters..." I murmured, shutting my eyes as I leaned into his chest and sighed. "S-sorry... still kind of tired..."  
"It's okay, (Y/n). Don't push yourself..." he laughed softly, rubbing my back gently and sighed as he heard footsteps.  
"I'm glad to see our flower is awake." Lazard greeted as he walked in, glancing between Angeal and myself and cleared his throat as the other general stood. "I hear Zack thinks you're ready to be released."  
"Mm." I nod, blinking as he moved in front of me.  
"Everyone out, please." he ordered, waiting as the others left and sat in front of me.  
"Director?" I blinked, tilting my head slightly.  
"I would like to see your wounds." he set a hand to my chest as I gazed to the side.  
"I..." I began before he placed a finger to my lips.  
"(Y/n)... I simply wish to see." he smiled softly, tenderly trailing my zipper down and removed the bandages from my shoulder. "Hm... you're on medical leave for three weeks. But I can say you're healed enough to go home now." he replaced the wrappings, zipping me up before standing and offering me his hand. I took his help, allowing him to lift me to my feet and stumbled into him slightly.  
"Sorry, Director..."  
"I'll have one of the men escort you to your apartment." he smiled as he held me up straight, turning to the door. "Angeal, Zack, would one of you two-?" he started before the large silver-haired one walked in. "Sephiroth? I thought you and Genesis-?"  
"The Turks are asking for help, Genesis volunteered." Sephiroth shrugged.  
"I think Zack and I will go help with that." Angeal nodded, grabbing the puppy and hauled him away to his protests.  
"Hmm... Sephiroth would you mind-?" the blonde started before the taller man took my arm, wrapping a hand around my waist as my body stiffened.  
"I'll take care of it." he acknowledged, starting to guide me out the door.  
"S-Sephiroth..." I began as we made our way down the hallway, shaking lightly as Hojo exited a room in front of us.  
"Ah, Sephiroth, (Y/n), good afternoon." Hojo smiled, his eyes falling on me. "I"m glad to see you up and about. Your skills have improved far faster than I anticipated."  
"I... Um.. I've had great teachers..." I smiled slightly, leaning against the tall one.  
"(Y/n), when you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to come see me in my labs, okay?"  
"It... It might be a few days..." I nodded, shuddering slightly as I felt Sephiroth's grip on my waist harden.  
"If you'll excuse us, we should get moving." Sephiroth started walking, brushing by the other and caught me as I tripped. "Maybe you shouldn't be moving yet?"  
"I was not going to stay in med bay, Seph..." I sighed as he leaned me into him more, moving onto the catwalk between buildings. I groaned as a flood of cops arrived. "Shit...Claude... not now..."  
"Calm down, (Y/n), we learned our lesson the last time. Some of Sephiroth's enthusiasts have gotten into the buildings, we..." Claude sighed, the group encompassing us. "We wanted to help you get home safe... but the women have flooded your floor."  
"What about mine?" Sephiroth asked.  
"No, we can go there. Keep a good hold of her, yeah?" the leader of the cops smiled slightly, turning to lead us to the correct floor. In the elevator up to the penthouse, I leaned heavily against Sephiroth, shutting my eyes and sighing.  
"You'll have to borrow some of my clothes if you're going to get a shower." Sephiroth breathed in my ear, smirking softly.  
"Mm..." I nodded as the door opened, my eyes widening as a horde of women tried to overwhelm the meager space, the cops ramming them back.  
"Sir go!" Terry snarled as they held the crazed ones off.  
"Hold tight, (Y/n)." Sephiroth ordered as he picked me up, vaulting over the crowd and sprinted to his room. I held my hand up behind his back, casting a blizzard spell as the women tried to follow and iced the hallway. "Great move, (Y/n)." he smirked as he opened the door, walking in and turning on the security system. "I'm surprised the cops helped out." he commented as he set me on my feet by the couch, making sure I was able to stand before heading into his room.  
"Yeah... it was strange... but useful..." I sighed, moving to the bathroom slowly and picked up his hairbrush, combing out my long hair.  
"All my clothes might be a little... large on you..." he sighed as he strode into the room, setting a pair of black sweats on the counter.  
"No worries, I was planning on lazing around..." I smiled at him slightly, shivering lightly as he settled a hand to my breast. "Um... Sephiroth...?"  
"I'm not happy that you got so injured... two gunshots..." he sighed, moving his hand to my face and rubbed my cheek softly. "But I am impressed with your skill level. You've grown so much..."  
"Mm... you've taught me well..." I smiled softly, blinking as he bowed down to me and jerked lightly at the small embrace he gave me. "S-Sephi-?" I started, gasping slightly as he quickly retreated to the door.  
"Take as long as you need. I'll fix us lunch." he shut the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed as I stumbled out of the bathroom, smacking into the pale lilac wall in front of me and groaned.  
'Damn... I'm not going anywhere anytime soon... that's for sure..." I thought as I leaned back, brushing my nose and squeaked as I was plucked up from behind. "S-Sephiroth?!"  
"You collapsed into a wall, you're obviously still weak." Sephiroth sighed as he strolled into the living room, depositing me on a couch and smirked at how his clothes draped loosely on my body. "Well, that's a look I wouldn't mind getting used to."  
"D-don't joke..." I flushed crimson, glancing to the side as I reached for the blanket on the end of the couch and started as he put a hand to my neck.  
"Hmm... we're going to be stuck in here a while, you should eat and get some more rest." he stroked his thumb on the left side of my neck before drawing the blanket over me, smiling softly and heading for the kitchen. "I made some chicken soup and grilled cheese," he called as I made myself comfy on the couch, trying to calm my heart rate and pulled the sweatshirt up higher on my neck, the sleeves drawn over my fingers.  
"Wow, the famous Sephiroth made me food, I'm so honored." I snarked slightly as he set a tray on the coffee table in front of me.  
"It'll be hard for you to eat with your hands wrapped in the shirt, (Y/n)." he remarked, resting next to me as he drew his plate to him.  
"I..." I began quietly, trying to come up with an excuse as to why I had the shirt stretched so far over my skin when he leaned to me, pushing a piece of cheesy bread to my mouth. I squealed, opening my mouth to counter but he drove the food in. Gods it tasted wonderful, better than I'd ever made or had. I didn't realize the tips of his fingers followed the food before I felt them drag over my teeth as he retracted them, my face burning up crimson. "S-sorry, but don't stick your fingers in my mouth... it's not polite..." I huffed, gazing to the side as I picked up the bowl of soup, going to consume a spoonful when he licked the digits that had previously been in my mouth, causing me to choke on the liquid and promptly put the dish down. 'Damn it! The fuck was that?!" I thought as I heard him chuckle, gasping for breath as I glared at him.  
"Soup too hot for you?" he smirked, settling a hand to my back.  
"Y-yeah... little bit..." I coughed, taking a drink from the glass offered me and sighed. 'He's doing this on purpose..." I scowled at him as I moved back to eating.


End file.
